


A Study in Mystrade

by Mottlemoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Cockteasing A Serial Killer, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is a Beast, Humour, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mystrade Shipping Johnlock, Protective Sherlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth
Summary: The events of A Study in Pink, retold through the text messages of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes—with a few details the episode missed.





	A Study in Mystrade

**you are not going to BELIEVE this... x**  
**Sent 20:07**

Mm? Are you by some miracle on your way back?  
Received 20:08

I don’t appreciate London’s corpses keeping my lover from me. Whoever it is they’ll still be dead in the morning.  
Received 20:09

**stuck here a while yet… sorry gorgeous. Your brothers just been and confused the hell out of me as usual  
Sent 20:11**

**you ready for the big news? x**  
**Sent 20:11**

Big news? Dare I ask?  
Received 20:12

 **He had someone with him. A bloke. An ACTUAL person. Guy didn’t say a whole lot but he was stuck to your brothers side like glue. Doctor of some kind? think it was “john watson” if I heard right... they’ve gone tearing off now... god only knows x**  
**Sent 20:14**

Dear lord. Are you certain?  
Received 20:15

**yup. Guy seemed nice enough.  
Sent 20:16**

**you know anything about this? x**  
**Sent 20:16**

Of course I didn’t.  
Received 20:17

 **… youre having him kidnapped arent you x**  
**Sent 20:18**

Already located him on CCTV. Researching his history now and my assistant has been dispatched in the car. I have a number of pressing questions to ask of this Dr. Watson. I wonder if he’ll be as truculent with me as you were.  
Received 20:19

 **same questions that I got? practiced routine? :P** **  
Sent 20:20**

Very well practiced.  
Received 20:20

**he was in your brothers new flat earlier btw... there when I called round  
Sent 20:21**

**Think something might be on the cards x**  
**Sent 20:21**

If we’re fortunate. This is all entirely new to me. It can only be a recent development. My gratitude for the tip-off.  
Received 20:22

 **tell me what the verdict is will you? seemed alright to me but... your** **the expert.  
Sent 20:24**

 **just dont take him to claridges and screw him afterwards please :P x**  
**Sent 20:25**

Strangely enough I shan’t.  
Received 20:26

And I hope it’s no surprise to discover that particular section of the suitability check was exclusive to you.   
Received 20:27

 **found me suitable did you? :P x**  
**Sent 20:28**

Highly. xx  
Received 20:28

If you’re finished before I am the staff will let you into the apartment. Stay awake please. We have unfinished business. xx  
Received 20:30

**ehhh. unlikely I’ll be back any time soon… suspect your brothers going to fish up some evidence I need  
Sent 20:32**

**problem is getting him to hand the bloody thing over x**  
**Sent 20:33**

You have the legal power to search a property for suspected narcotics, do you not? I’d be grateful if you could ensure my brother’s new flat isn’t harbouring the same illegal proclivities as his old one.  
Received 20:34

If you should happen across your missing evidence at the same time all the better.  
Received 20:35

 **you’re a bloody miracle you know that? love you. see you soon xx**  
**Sent 20:36**

 

 

 

Heaven help us. He was nearly as ferocious with me as you were.  
Received 21:29

 **christ really? x**  
**Sent 21:33**

Mm. Anthea is returning him to Baker Street now.  
Received 21:34

**you on your way home? x  
Sent 21:35**

Not yet.  
Received 21:36

I’m sitting on a crate smoking a cigarette while waiting for Anthea to return for me. Couldn't exactly have shared an awkward drive home with the man.  
Received 21:37

I might have indulged my theatrical side a little.  
Received 21:37

 **"might" :P xxx**  
**Sent 21:38**

 **so tell me what you think x**  
**Sent 21:38**

Dr. Watson is clearly a very guarded and private individual with a startling amount of trust in my brother already. Very loyal very quickly. Intensely protective of Sherlock. His deeply repressed bisexuality is going to prove problematic but overall I’m rather impressed. He could be an excellent influence on my brother.  
Received 21:41

I have the same feeling of hope as I had after you.  
Received 21:42

 **blimey. not QUITE the same feeling right…? ;)** **did he take the money? x**  
**Sent 21:44**

Of course not. Didn’t even permit me to tempt him with an escalating figure. An outright refusal then he turned on his heel.  
Received 21:45

I find myself rather affected.  
Received 21:45

 **christ… thats a bloody good sign. sounds like he's a good man**  
**Sent 21:46**

 **For what its worth you tempted me with an escalating figure x**  
**Sent 21:46**

You utter beast.  
Received 21:46

 **he shoots he scores :P x**  
**Sent 21:46**

You often do… have you finished yet?  
Received 21:47

With work. Obviously you have not finished with me. xx  
Received 21:47

 **no… just in sherlocks flat, waiting for him to get here. Found the case though! thanks for the idea x**  
**Sent 21:49**

My pleasure.  
Received 21:51

Rather keen to return home… never been a fan of coitus interruptus. Hurry things along will you? xx  
Received 21:52

 **sorry gorgeous. duty calls. think I can hear your brother downstairs now, he’s back… speak soon xx**  
**Sent 21:53**

 

  
**hey, track my phone and get here quick  
Sent 23:09**

**sherlock is 100% fine but he’s been involved in an incident  
Sent 23:09**

**pretty certain he was cockteasing a serial killer**  
**Sent 23:09**

God almighty. Not again.  
Received 23:09

On my way.  
Received 23:10

 

  
**are you seeing this??? x**  
**Sent 23:51**

Not sure I’ve ever witnessed my brother look that way at a human being...  
Received 23:51

**look at them laughing together!!! christ…  
Sent 23:51**

**thats your future brother in law there you know that?? :D x**  
**Sent 23:51**

I suspect you might be right. Dear God.  
Received 23:52

It’s no use. I have to speak to them together.  
Received 23:52

 **tell me what they say!! x**  
**Sent 23:52**

 

  
My tender heart. I can hardly credit it.  
Received 23:58

Sherlock is desperately protective of him. He was even more antagonistic towards me than usual. Deeply annoyed that I subjected his new companion to interview. I earned myself a tedious weight gain remark and the accusation of being a criminal mastermind.  
Received 23:58

**did you see them walking off together?  
Sent 23:59**

**couldnt decide if I wanted to stare more at them or at you x**  
**Sent 23:59**

Gregory... x  
Received 23:59

How much longer do you need to be here?   
Received 00:00

 **maybe its time for me to delegate. sallys been weirdly snappy today :| she can clear up this mess I think x**  
**Sent 00:00**

Thank heavens. At last.   
Received 00:01

Come to the car. Now. xx  
Received 00:01

 **ehhh… I always feel weird when antheas there. I worry she imagines us shagging. meet you at your place? x**  
**Sent 00:03**

Of course she does. Probably occupies sixty per cent of her waking thoughts.  
Received 00:04

Very well… please do not be long. I am both exhausted and rather restless. It has been a very long night. We have much to discuss.  
Received 00:05

And conclude. xx  
Received 00:05

**alright gorgeous :) setting off in a few minutes  
Sent 00:05**

**get the bed warm for us again? be in it with you asap... x**  
**Sent 00:06**

Of course. xx  
Received 00:06

I love you, Gregory. xx  
Received 00:06

 **:)))) love you too… xxx**  
**Sent 00:07**

 


End file.
